Some Missing
by TuxedoGoku
Summary: 7 out of 10 GG are missing. The problem is, Yo-Yo, Beat and Cube don't know where the missing 7 are. did the cops get them? Or did their rivals? Review please!
1. Implosion

Chapter 1: Implosion   
  


Combo rammed full-speed through the window of the boarded-up building that blocked the way to the garage, knowing Tab wouldn't dare try the sick shortcut of tearing through the hobo-hideout. But just as he smashed through a back window, Tab dropped down out of a second-floor window and landed just ahead of him! Combo quickly picked up speed and found himself neck-and-neck with Tab.

"Yo! First into da garage wins!" Tab challenged. After dashing down the street for a short time they were in front of the garage door and as soon as it opened just the crack Tab needed, he bent over backwards, supporting his wait with his wrists which shredded his sleeves, and successfully slid under the garage door before Combo.

"Man, you cheater." Combo said, gritting his teeth as he watched Tab do his victory dance. "You knew you'd have an edge in that race 'cause you're so dang short!"    
  


"Yo! Somebody fallowed y'all here! Check it!" Yo-Yo said pointing to a man who was pathetically trying to hide behind a tree so as not to be spotted by Garam, who was supposed to be looking out for Keisatsu but was too absorbed in his Game-Boy.

"Onishima!? You guys let him fallow him to our HQ?" Gum asked nobody in particular.

"THIS IS ONISHIMA TO ALL UNITS! I'VE FOUND THE PUNK'S HIDE-OUT!" Onishima yelled into his walkie-talky. Moments later the message was intercepted by Beat's communicator and was played back. As if the other GG hadn't heard Onishima's hollering the first time. Beat quickly let Garam in and closed the garage door. He laughed briefly as Onishima cursed, but then got to work figuring out what to do.

"Hmm... We could spray paint him and then have Yo-Yo imitate Onishima's voice on the walkie-talky, telling them that it's just a false alarm." Beat offered.

"Sweet! I knew my impression of Onishima would come in handy someday!" Yo-Yo agreed.   
  


So Cube and Yo-Yo snuck out the back entrance and raced at Onishima full-speed.

"Ah-HA!" Onishima yelled at them. But before he could fire his pistole, Cube skidded behind him and painted a tag that looked like pig with a particular hair stile on the captain's back. While Onishima was busy with Cube, Yo-Yo snatched his Walkie-talky and raced away. But just as he began barking into it in his best Onishima voice, an army helicopter flew into view.

"Surrender at once." The soldier hanging out the window yelled into the megaphone in his hand. But moments after the words escaped the soldier's mouth, Combo leaped off the garage roof and tagged an Onishima-haired pig onto the windshield.

"CAN'T SEE!" They heard the pilot yell.    
  


Then things turned worse. Three busses arrived, filled with fresh cops. 

"Tag them all in the face!!" Beat yelled, reasonably calm, considering he knew that all the other GG knew this was probably the end. But all ten GG tried their best anyway.

"Sweet! Three down and only... forty-five to go." Yo-Yo yelled.    
  


The battle continued, and believe it or not, the GG had pretty much won three minutes later. The officers were beginning to slam into each other, High from the fumes of red, green, blue and black paint. Then the officers began to run from the scene, AFRAID of the GG! That's when the helicopter, which was aimlessly circling the sky until now, began to fall. Then it Imploded through the roof of the garage, spreading flames which quickly consumed the GG's home. Beat had hardly managed to rescue Potts, and Combo was so enraged he charged at Onishima and slammed his boom-box against the police captain's head.

"Punks..." Onishima began before he passed out.   
  


The ten GG raced towards the sea, hoping to lose the cops and then regroup in Benton-Cho. No garage equals no home, but, Benton, the Noise Tanks being banished to the subway tunnels, was there turf now, making it at least a place to stay...   
  


"Jet Set Radio! Unfortunately, Cube, Yo-Yo and Beat were the only ones who managed to regroup! Where'd Slate, Garam, Mew, Tab, Combo, Piranha, and Gum go??? Did the keisatsu nab 'em? Or maybe they where kidnaped! The Noise Tanks have a reason for revenge, the Love Shockers probably want their turf back, and Poison Jam are probably pissed for being tagged twice before! Or maybe I'm just trying to promote the story! HAHAHAHA! Jet Set Radiooooo!"


	2. Jail Brake

##### ****Chapter 2: Jail Brake

##### 

##### Beat, Yo-Yo, and Cube had spent the whole night searching for the others, but it was no-go.

##### "C'mon! C'mon! Lets check the jail! Maybe Gum, Tab, Combo and the others spent the night there! Ha-ha! We'll have to brake 'em out, since we sure can't bail 'em out!!" Yo-Yo had drank too much Pepsi since he insisted he needed caffeine to keep his strength up. "Yo! Lets go! Yo!"

##### "SHUT UP!" A frustrated Cube yelled. 

##### "Maybe the cops did get them." Beat sighed. "How'll we get them out if the are in jail? That'll be one dangerous ride-" 

##### "But they're our friends! They are GG! HELLO! Yer supposed ta be the leader here!!!" the caffeinated Yo-Yo yelled.

##### "Who died and made me leader?" Beat asked.

##### "No one. You just are now would you two shut up before I give in to the desire to kill you both!" Cube yelled. Beat just gave up, grabbed a detailed map and led them to the jail.

##### 

##### They passed cars, GG tags, a gas station, a Noise Tank tag, a Burger King, a shoe store, and were just about in front of the jail entrance.

##### "Hey, did we just pass a Noise Tank tag on the way here?" Beat asked.

##### "Yeah. Why?" Cube wondered.

##### "Um, 'cause this is OUR turf." Beat replied.

##### "Yo! I'll go cover it up while you two bust the others out!" Yo-Yo Offered. Cube and Beat agreed, and began to think of how to get into the jail while Yo-Yo left.

##### 

"Ah-HA!" Onishima suddenly yelled, spotting the two GG. "Never thought those punks would actually come to ME!" he laughed. "Come to turn yourselves in, have you??" 

##### "As if! We're just here to get something. Namely the other GG." Cube replied.

##### "Other Punks? I don't got no other punks!" Onishima yelled at them. "YOU'RE my catch of the day! HAHAHA!"

##### "We'll only be your catch of the day if you catch us. Am I right?" Beat asked. Just then, a SWAT team arrived, tear gas guns at the ready. 

##### "That's right. You're the fish and these are my net!" Onishima replied. "Now FIRE!!" gray clouds of tear gas seemed to puff out of the ground. Beat and Cube covered their faces, but none-the-less, their eyes were watering quickly. They dashed for the street, but Onishima had the gate closed. The two of them slowly fell to the ground, their vision badly impaired. 

##### 

##### Two beefy SWAT team guys picked them up and Onishima was about to cuff them when Yo-Yo arrived. 

##### "Yo! You guys need any, like, help?" he asked. Yo-Yo then opened the gate and tossed a full paint can at each beefy SWAT guy, knocking them out. Cube and Beat had just dashed out the gate when Onishima fired his pistol. Yo-Yo went down cold. 

##### "Yo-Yo!" Beat yelled. Onishima, you baka! Grrrr-"

##### "Yo! He blasted a chunk outta my wheel, s'all!" Yo-Yo yelled over all of Beat's swearing. "Lets ditch this jerky and his two beefs and get the others back!" The three of them grabbed onto the back bumper of a bus and were off before Onishima could even curse at them.

##### 

##### "You know I couldn't abandon ya, the leader." Yo-Yo said to Beat then he lowered his voice and said, "But, between you, and me, I did it mostly for Cube. I think she digs me!" he whispered.

##### "Huh. Yeah right." Cube, who overheard Yo-Yo said. "As if, shorty."

##### "But how'd ya finish covering the Noise Tank tag so quickly?" Beat wondered.

##### "It wasn't a Noise Tank tag! Not every black and white is their tag, ya know!" Yo-Yo replied. 

##### 

##### "Jet Set Radio! Heh. Thought I was kiddin about the kidnaping part, were ya? The Love Shockers are likely candidates! Shibuya is what they want! But Poison Jam is so much more likely to have pulled such a kidnaping off! The Noise Tanks from Benton-Cho won't eat anything without additives and chemicals. MAYBE THEY ATE TAB! HAHAHAHA! Jet Set Radiooo!" 

##### 

##### 

##### 

##### 

##### 


	3. Suger-Rushed

Chapter 3: Sugar Rushed   
  


The bus took them all to the subway station, so they decided to find out if the Noise Tanks knew anything. Beat grinded down the handrail to get ahead of them. 

"Yo! Why the heck are there so many Poison Jam tags down here?" Yo-Yo asked when they reached the bottom. Beat shrugged his arms, took out a can, and started covering the tags up. Cube and Yo-Yo fallowed suit and they soon had reclaimed the subway entrance. 

"You were going a bit over-board if you ask me." Cube said. "There weren't THAT many Poison Jam tags." 

"Let's just go find the Noise Tanks." Beat said.   
  


After what seemed like an eternity of wandering down the tracks, they found a smashed boom-box. 

"That looks like Combo's..." Cube said nervously. 

"Don't be a worry wort!" Yo-Yo said. Finally Cube couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Yo-Yo and shook him while having a cursing fit. 

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID ELF! JUST... just..." See began. Then she realized that Beat had left her and Yo-Yo behind and was grinding on the tracks to gain speed. She quickly dashed after him, leaving Yo-Yo to lay up against the wall to recover. Then Beat stopped for a second, then started acting like he was fallowing something. Cube caught up to see he was fallowing a trail of blood.   
  


A trail that led them to the three Noise Tanks, who were laying on the ground, each enshrouded in electricity, their circuits fried by spray-paint. 

"Poison Jam tagged the Noise Tanks?" Cube said aloud. Then Beat realized it wasn't Noise Tank blood, they were too well-armored to really bleed, but their was someone bleeding somewhere.   
  


Then that someone found Beat and Cube. 

"Beat! Cube! Poison... They took... others..." Gum tried to say, but was too weak from loss of blood. By then Yo-Yo had joined up with them. 

"Yo-Yo, you take Gum to the hospital whilst we teach Poison Jam a lesson they won't forget." Beat said, sounding even more leader-like than usual. He hugged the wounded Gum, forced a pathetic smile and dashed off for Kogane-Cho.   
  


However, Beat and Cube didn't have to go very far, as Poison Jam was still in the tunnels. 

"POISON JAM! I AM SO GONNA WHIP- erm, TAG YOUR-" Beat started to yell. 

"Easy there, four-eyes!!!" The leader Poison Jam yelled. "Look! WE have no spray-paint! YOU have no spray-paint! So we'll settle this with a race back to Kogane!!! HAHA! First to tag in the Residential Aria wins your friends!!" 

"Sounds fair...." Beat agreed uneasily. "I'll win this one for Gum. I'll WHIP YOUR-" 

"THREE!!!! TWO!!! ONE!!! GOOOOOOO!!!!!"   
  


Beat immediately leaped onto the tracks, as grinding greatly increases you speed. The Poison Jam he was up against did the same. By jumping often, Beat maintained the lead until he saw Poison Jam leap off to the side to take a sewer short-cut. Beat didn't hesitate for a second and just fallowed the Poison Jam. 

"Give up, little punk!" The Poison Jam yelled You are NO MATCH for a SUGAR-HIGH champ like me!" Beat continued to fallow Poison Jam until they reached a long, green, terrible smelling river. Poison Jam emediataly leaped into the river and began to swim. 

"Ug! I have to swim?" Beat yelled uneasily before jumping in after Poison Jam. He closely fallow Poison Jam until they got up onto some side-walk. Beat tapped his foot while he waited for Poison Jam to finish ripping open a round gate blocking the way to the subway tunnels. Then they both leaped onto the rails, each neck-and-neck, passing each other every once-in- a-while. Beat wondered to himself if it would have been faster to stay on the subway tracks instead of cutting through the sewer before.   
  


Just then, they both heard the subway's familiar clacking. Poison Jam quickly jumped to the tracks on the left. Beat didn't know why until it hit him that there was a train coming on either side. Poison Jam leaped up onto the train coming up behind him while Beat had to dodge the one coming at him. 

"Hah-ha! I can take the train to KOGANE! YOU CAN'T!" Poison Jam yelled before he and the train disappeared down the tracks.   
  


"Jet Set Radioooo! Ha-ha! There's hope for the others yet! Beat can win! Wait... darn. I just read the part where Poison Jam cheats on the train. Beat'll have to faster than a locomotive and more powerful than a speeding bullet if he wants to save Combo, Garam, Tab, Piranha, Mew and Slate! GO BEAT! JET SET RADIOOOOO!!!" 

  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
